


Gritting it Back

by accol



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Biting, Blood Kink, M/M, Multiple Partners, Sex Toys, Silence Kink, Somnophilia, Spanking, Training, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accol/pseuds/accol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce x Clint drabbles originally written for fivesentencesmut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Anonymous asked: Bruce has a kink for seeing Clint with other partners._

He exhaled hard through his nostrils and tried to keep his hand by his side, but the sight of Clint burying his face between the woman’s legs made Bruce give in to the urge to stroke himself, imagining himself licking her taste from his chin.  Clint’s back arched as he ate her out, his round ass pointed right at Bruce and his hole clenching just to tease him as he worked her over.

Later Bruce watched Clint take on two men, stretching that hole wide to fit them both, but Clint’s eyes never left Bruce’s.  This was for him… this was for  both  of them, proving that could take anything and everything Bruce could dream of dealing out.  It was when strings of come looped across Bruce’s fist that Clint tensed through his orgasm too, pressed between two strangers but acting as though he and Bruce were the only people in the room.


	2. Chapter 2

_Anonymous asked: nosebleed kink!_

It turned the quiet scientist into something more badass. Clint knew about the monster that Bruce kept caged inside, and he more than admired the guy’s ability to look so serene on the surface, but there was something about the blood dripping from Bruce’s nose that stirred something in Clint’s core. Bruce’s cracked glasses hung lopsided on his face; a snort of air came from him, spraying red spots across his button-front, and Clint’s finger twitched toward his quiver, ready to take down the idiot S.H.I.E.L.D. soldier with fisted hands in front of them who had absolutely no idea what was growing inside Bruce.

Clint’s fingers twitched again, finally moving to pull at Bruce’s arm, dragging him away and down the hallway to his compartment. He locked the door behind them and then shoved a panting Bruce, pupils blown wide, against the metal wall; he dragged the pad of his thumb through the blood, signalling that Bruce could take out his aggression in a different way…


	3. Chapter 3

_Anonymous asked: bruce uses a variety of toys on clint_

“Take it,” Bruce whispered, his own leaking cock ignored, heavy between his thighs as he watched Clint’s hole take the plug.  It slipped in as he pushed, thumb in the curve of its base, Clint’s ass gobbling it eagerly as he hissed, his muscled hips flexing as he bore down upon it.  

The buzz of the vibrator shook Bruce’s arm to his elbow, tickling his fingers as he pressed the butt of it to the base of the plug, rubbing his cock along the sheets as Clint’s moan shot through him like a bolt.  He ran the tip of it down the line of Clint’s cock as it hung down between his legs, his ass high and the drips of come being milked from him being vibrated from the shining crown of his dick.  Clint gritted back his orgasm, holding it off until Bruce shoved a finger in alongside the plug, stretching his ass wide and letting the pad of Bruce’s finger be the thing that finally pushed the come from deep inside him, drops of it spraying wildly as the vibrator lined up with his cock and Clint’s muscles squeezed against  Bruce’s searching finger.


	4. Chapter 4

_Anonymous asked: Bruce has sexsomnia._

Clint was awake as soon as his bedroom doorknob started turning, hand closing around his bow next to his bed.  He relaxed as soon as Bruce shuffled across the threshold, a curl of his hair flopping down across his forehead, almost brushing his closed eyelids; his cheeks were flushed pink.  

“Bruce?” Clint asked softly, but Bruce was already, surprisingly climbing on top of him, pushing the sheets aside and grinding down on Clint’s cock.  Bruce was hard as stone under his sleep pants, his dick trying to push out the fly.  “Bruce,” Clint said louder, but he didn’t respond; he just slid down Clint’s body, pliable and warm, and took Clint’s cock into the warm wetness of his mouth.  The morning was going to bring a very interesting conversation about sleepwalking, but for now Clint stayed silent.


	5. Chapter 5

_Anonymous asked: Clint keeps Bruce’s mind off the other guy by keeping things interesting._

“Stay in here,” Clint said, voice gravelly and low as he poked a finger against Bruce’s forehead, “and in here,” placing his hand over Bruce’s heart.    
  
Bruce’s eyebrows crept up his forehead when Clint stripped, flipped over, and presented his ass to Bruce’s hand.    
  
“Now spank me,” Clint said.  Bruce would have immediately gone back to his lab, simmering with annoyance that Clint was baiting him or sacrificing himself, but Clint’s erection was obviously heavy between his legs; Clint reached under himself and stroked his length with slow movements as he waited for Bruce to think this all through, a knowing eyebrow raised when Bruce’s eyes finally drifted away from Clint’s cock and up to his face.  That was what Clint did, wasn’t it; he waited patiently for the action to come to him, anticipating every move.    
  
Bruce raised his hand to shoulder height and watched Clint’s pupils constrict, his hand moving faster on his cock; the faint whoosh of his hand through the air, the crack as he made contact with Clint’s creamy skin, and the nearly audible tingle of nerves in his palm… it kept Bruce in the thoroughly in the moment.


	6. Chapter 6

_Anonymous asked: Bruce is afraid to Hulk out during sex._

Sometimes he pushes Clint away because the idea of losing control is too real, but Clint just hides them away and strokes down his chest, along his hands out to the tips of his fingers, through his hair until Bruce sighs, a smile tickling the corner of his lips as his body clenches with pleasure.

Bruce isn’t stupid, he can tell that Clint is training him — training his mind and his body — not to be afraid of this. Clint will bring Bruce right to the edge with touches that are between lovers, and then he will slam their bodies together with a few thrusts that are so intense they verge on pain; and after Bruce comes, spurting between their bodies in thick loops, Clint pulls him back from the terror of oblivion with soft licks.

In the darkened hallway outside of his lab, Clint shoves him hard against the wall with no warning, but the other guy only growls from deep inside Bruce, staying caged even as Clint grinds them together and rips Bruce’s orgasm from him with a feral yell.


	7. Chapter 7

_Anonymous asked: Clint likes keeping Bruce quiet (no gags, mostly with his hands)_

“Shh, shh, shh,” Clint soothes, placing a finger over Bruce’s full lips; when Bruce starts to protest, Clint pushes harder until Bruce’s eyes flash with a little of the other guy. Clint smirks; the sex is better like this, right on the razor’s edge of danger with Bruce wild and growling.

When he slides onto Bruce’s hard length, Bruce’s eyes roll back and he starts trying to talk about his fucking feelings, so Clint slams a hand over Bruce’s mouth to silence the words that would turn this into a slow, languid love affair of a fuck, and he grinds down on Bruce’s cock. Bruce’s hands claw at his hips and he snorts hot puffs of air over the back of Clint’s hand like a bull about to charge and Clint just leans into it, taking the deep thrusts silently even as his cock screams for attention between them. A sharp pain shoots through his palm when Bruce bites him, so he adds another hand, his heart racing and his ass on the verge of coming.


	8. Chapter 8

_Anonymous asked: incredibly toppy bottom!Bruce_

Bruce felt the other guy pushing on the inside of his ribcage, straining to get out, and he took a few deep breaths to maintain control; Clint’s always observant eyes looked up and he walked across the lab to put a questioning hand on Bruce’s shoulder… but Bruce didn’t need camaraderie, it was too late for that.

Bruce’s lips curled back from his teeth and a growl rumbled in his chest, and then he was tearing at Clint’s clothes, ripping his zipper and freeing his dick to help Bruce in the only way that mattered now.

Bruce leaned over the benchtop, shoving his pants to his ankles, and hissed, “Fuck me. Right now. Fuck me.” The other guy pushed harder.

Clint nodded, sliding on a lubed condom and spitting down the cleft of Bruce’s ass, but he was too slow; Bruce reached back and shoved onto Clint’s hard length, crying out at the sudden burn and intense fullness.

“Now. Go,” Bruce ordered and Clint followed orders, snapping his hips as Bruce leaned into each stroke, their skin slapping together hard… and Bruce’s stayed pink and flushed even as he fucked his monster into submission.


End file.
